The New Girl
by Arra Lindemann
Summary: This is a story about Gavnur Purl taking an assistant, a girl called Kate. Romance and duelling upon the Bars await Kate my OC, I am also in the story as the character of Sarah and I act as the narrator too. I hope that you will read this story, enjoy it and review it. There are also plenty of lemon scenes and some bad language, hence the M rating.
1. Chapter 1: The New arrival

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter One: The New Arrival**

 **On a dark and cold night when it was snowing hard and wolves were howling in the distance I heard a commotion outside in the main hallway, a young, thin looking girl was being held at spear point by three guards so I immediately went over to ask what the problem was.**

 **"What is going on here?" I asked curiously,**

 **"It is nothing to be concerned with Madam it is just an intruder who squeezed through one of the partially blocked tunnels" One of the guards replied.**

 **"Can't you see that the poor thing is terrified, she is clearly no threat to us. Come here child, let me find you some hot soup" I said as I offered my hand to the shaking girl who could not have been older than 12 or 13. The girl slowly stepped forward and she took my hand, she was dressed in torn up clothing and she looked as though she hadn't eaten in a while.**

 **"What is your name child?" I asked the girl.**

 **"My name is Katherine but you can call me Kate as that is what I prefer" Kate answered as she tucked into her bowl of soup.**

 **"How did you find your way here?" I asked.**

 **"I was walking, I was lost and I saw some others heading this way so I followed them then the guards spotted me and that is when you came along" Kate explained.**

 **"Do you know where you are?" I asked cautiously.**

 **"Yes, I am in some kind of underground fortress. I am looking for a man named Gavnur Purl, do you know him?" Kate asked me, so I said**

 **"Yes I know Gavnur, he is one of my best friends. How do you know him?" Then Kate answered simply**

 **"Gavnur and my mother are very close, her name is Liz. Gavnur has been visiting us for years"**

 **"Oh right well you are welcome here, I will see to it that nobody harms you. Come with me, I will take you to Gavnur's quarters" I replied as Kate got up and followed me.**

 **I knocked on the door of Gavnur's quarters and he opened the door straight away, when he saw Kate he was surprised but he hugged her and invited us into his quarters automatically.**

 **"Kate, what are you doing here? How did you know to come here?" Gavnur asked Kate, then she replied:**

 **"I had to come here, it is my mother. She is ill and she may die so I have come to ask you to take care of me, I have nobody else. I saw some people on the path so I followed them to the entrance hall where the guards stopped me with spears, I was really scared"**

 **"Oh Kate of course I will look after you, I love you as if you were my own daughter" Gavnur said with a smile, he then opened his arms and hugged Kate before he kissed her forehead lightly.**

 **"I will leave you to sort things out from here then Gavnur, I must go and find my mate" I replied as I left to search the halls for my beloved blessed mate Larten Crepsley.**

 **Later on that evening when Larten and myself were sparring in the Halls of Sport (it was a favourite hobby of ours) we saw Gavnur and Kate entering the Hall, we stopped sparring so that Larten could be introduced to Kate properly.**

 **"Larten this is Kate, she is Liz's daughter and of course you know that Liz is Gavnur's human mate" I said as Larten kissed Kate's hand.**

 **"It is a pleasure to meet you, welcome to Vampire Mountain" Larten said with a polite bow. Kate stood there and blushed a lot, she was not used to men treating her with such respect.**

 **"Thank you, may I call you Larten?" Kate asked nervously to which Larten simply replied:**

 **"You may call me Larten if that is your wish" then Kate smiled and I knew that she was going to be OK.**

 **"Will you blood her Gavnur?" I asked,**

 **"Yes of course, Kate will become my assistant and I will look after her. I will teach her our ways and she will be safe from harm" Gavnur replied as he put his arm around Kate's waist.**

 **"Do I have to become a vampiress?" Kate asked.**

 **"If you wish to stay here then I'm afraid so, the Generals would not have it any other way. Do not worry about it, I shall not blood you until you are ready and I will explain everything in detail before I blood you" Gavnur replied.**

 **"Kate, would you like me to show you to your quarters?" I asked.**

 **"Am I not to share with Gavnur?" Kate asked with a worried look on her face.**

 **"You can share with Gavnur if you wish but he snores like a bear" I said with a laugh.**

 **"I know that, he often keeps my mother awake with his snoring. I think it would be wise if I have my own space. I want to be near to Gavnur but I would like my own room" Kate responded.**

 **"Very well, Seba can you come here?" I called out and Seba came over to us. He was dressed in his usual red attire.**

 **"How may I help you?" Seba asked as he stood next to Larten.**

 **"Seba, this is Kate. She is going to become Gavnur's assistant but she requests that she has her own quarters. Shall I show her to the empty room that is next door to Arra?" I asked**

 **"Yes, that is a good idea. It is one of the nicer rooms here I think" Seba replied.**

 **"Very well, I just wanted to check that it was ok with you before I help Gavnur get Kate settled in" I said cheerfully.**

 **"Kate, do you have any belongings at all?" I asked.**

 **"I have nothing of any value or importance, I would like some new clothes and maybe a small dagger if that is ok with you Gavnur?" Kate replied as she looked at Gavnur and waited for his answer.**

 **"You may have whatever you need, I shall come with you to the storeroom and I will find some new clothing for you" Gavnur replied as he led Kate away to the nearest storeroom.**

 **"Can you remember what I was like when I first arrived?" I asked Larten.**

 **"Yes, you were in need of medical attention and you were also cold and hungry. It is lucky that you found me, not all of the other vampires would have looked upon you so kindly" Larten replied as he held me close to him, I loved Larten very much. He had been my blessed mate for the best part of six years and without him I would be incomplete.**

 **We headed to our quarters and settled in as it was near to sunrise. I was tired and I had a long list of duties to complete when I awoke, I got undressed and I lay down in the coffin which Larten and I shared. Larten got in beside me and pulled his cloak over us as if it were a blanket.**

 **Larten kissed me and I kissed him back, then he held me in his arms and we snuggled up togther under his large, red velvet cloak. I always slept in Larten's arms, it made me feel safe and he kept me warm. We proceeded to make love to each other because we liked to mate frequently. Larten was on top of me and he began to kiss me with more passion than before, I adjusted my body so that Larten would be able to enter me when it was time, when he penetrated me I gasped between our prolonged kiss. I could feel Larten beginning to thrust gently inside of me, he took it slowly at first but when I was wet enough he sped up to cause me pleasure. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I kissed him non-stop until the pleasure was too great and I was practically begging him to make me orgasm which of course he did multiple times. Each time it got more intense and I tried not to scream too loud because of our neighbours but I couldn't help myself, then we rolled over and I was on top which gave me more cotrol. I ran my nails down Larten's chest and I rocked my hips, he in return scratched my back and he rocked his hips too in time with me so that we would both feel something.**

 **This was what I looked forward to, each day when we retired to our quarters we would make love to one another but we always changed our routines so that we wouldn't get bored. Some nights we took it slow and other nights we played rough with each other but we understood each other's boundaries and we knew what each other enjoyed most. Tonight was a go slow night, we made love to each other passionately which involved a lot of kissing and touching, lots of foreplay too but we were gentle and when we orgasmed it lasted which is always a good thing.**

 **When we had finished making love I turned onto my side, I snuggled into Larten who wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was still in Larten's protective embrace and I had my fingers interlinked with his. We loved each other very much and we were always together when we had no duties to complete.**

 **I yawned and stretched which distubed Larten who woke up and got himself dressed.**

 **"Morning my love, did you sleep OK?" I asked Larten as I was getting some clean clothes before I went off to have a wash.**

 **"Yes, will you join me for breakfast?" Larten asked me as he adjusted his cape.**

 **"Of course I will, I just want to go and have a wash first" I replied.**

 **"OK, I shall meet you in the hall" Larten replied as he kissed me, he held me in his arms for a few minutes longer before I left our shared quarters in the direction of the waterfalls.**


	2. Chapter 2: A First Taste of Vampirism

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 2: A First Taste of Vampirism**

 **A few nights after I had met Kate I was sitting in the Hall of Khledon Lurt with Larten, we were eating and sharing a loaf of bread between us when Kate walked over to our table. Kate asked if she could join us and naturally I said yes, then Kate held up her hands and I saw ten tiny scars running across them.**

 **"So you have been blooded, that makes you one of us now" I said to Kate between mouthfuls of bat broth.**

 **"Yes, Gavnur blooded me a couple of nights ago because I asked him to. It hurt a lot but I'm ok" Kate replied as she helped herself to some rabbit stew.**

 **"Would you like to have a lesson in sparring later?" I asked Kate as she stuffed chunks of bread into her mouth.**

 **"Yes I'd like that but I'll have to check with Gavnur first" Kate answered as she continued to eat.**

 **"I understand, Larten will you be joining us?" I enquired.**

 **"I never miss an opportunity to spend time with you my beloved" Larten answered. Larten could be very sweet at times and he was also a flirt but I didn't mind that because he was loyal and I trusted him to stay faithful to me.**

 **Later on in the evening after I had eaten and fixed some of the tables Kate came and joined me in the Halls of Sport, I found her looking up at the Bars and watching a duel that was taking place. I did not feel like duelling tonight, instead I entered one of the sparring zones with Kate and I began to teach her a few things about hand to hand combat. I also taught her how to handle certain weapons.**

 **"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked Kate as I showed her how to block a nasty side-swipe attack.**

 **"In general yes but I am not very good at sparring. I will get the hang of it eventually though, Gavnur has promised to teach me how to defend myself" Kate replied as she tried to get to grips with using a sword, it was too big for her tiny hands so she switched to a much lighter short sword and that suited her better. I stood back and watched Kate practising some basic strikes and blocks which I had taught her, she wasn't half bad either when she found her centre of balance.**

 **Hand to hand combat even with weapons is not as easy as it looks, it takes many months of training and it is quite tiring too. I had been trained by Arra to duel upon the Bars and I had learnt my blade techniques from Larten. Larten was a good teacher however he was strict and he did not stand for any nonsense or time wasting.**

 **I was grateful for Larten's tuition and thanks to him I could handle a sword as well as any General could, in fact they did not want to challenge me because they had seen how good I could be when I focused.**

 **As for the Bars I had made most of the Generals look like idiots when Arra and I sent them crashing to the ground after they lost their duels to us. We just stood aloft, laughed and knocked our staves together in some kind of victory salute to one another. Duelling was my favourite hobby apart from horse riding. I had ridden a horse frequently as a human but as a vampire it was not easy to do, horses cannot really be ridden in the dark so when I became a vampiress I knew that I would not be able to ride very often if at all.**

 **I missed horse riding a lot and Larten knew this, he did however have a solution for me. He took me to an indoor riding arena that had been lit with floodlights. This way I could ride around the ring and practice jumping without fear of the sun burning me. I did not how to repay Larten for his kind gesture towards me because it had taken me by surprise. When I saw him watching me enjoying myself as I trotted around the arena I rode over to him, he barely recognised me in my riding gear and it made Larten happy to see me smiling and having fun.**

 **"Thank you so much for this, I've had a wonderful time tonight" I said as I dismounted the horse that I had borrowed.**

 **"I saw you riding, you enjoy it a lot I think" Larten replied as he kissed me, his kiss made my head spin for a moment.**

 **"Yes, when I was a human I rode all the time. I really love horses" I replied, then Larten said**

 **"Maybe we can come here again, I do not object if it makes you happy" when Larten said this I squeezed him tightly and I kissed him back as my way of showing my happiness at his suggestion.**

 **"I will bring you here as often as I can, I can see that it means a lot to you" Larten told me as we walked back into the main halls to meet up with Gavnur and Kate. We were walking hand in hand, we heard Gavnur talking so we walked over to him. Gavnur was chatting with a couple of his fellow Generals who I did not know personally. There were many vampires in the mountain and I did not know many of them.**

 **"Evening Gavnur" I said to which Gavnur returned my greeting then Kate said to me**

 **"You still have not told me your name, what is it?" and then I replied**

 **"It is Sarah, I am sure that I told you my name before tonight"**

 **"No, you didn't. You introduced Larten and Seba to me but not yourself oddly enough" Kate explained.**

 **"Oh, well then in that case I apoligise for my lack of manners" then I went on to say "Are you having a nice evening?"**

 **"Yes, thanks for asking. Gavnur has been teaching me about vampirism and he told me about some of our legends" Kate said as she smiled up at her mentor and rested her head upon his shoulder, I noticed that Gavnur had a protective arm around her waist. I suspected that they were mates but I knew better than to ask in public.**

 **"So Gavnur, what are you doing this evening?" Larten asked him.**

 **"Well I have business to attend to and then I have promised to introduce Kate to the Bars, she wishes to duel me and I have no objections" Gavnur replied. The conversation continued for a while until Gavnur suddenly said**

 **"Shit, I gotta go. I'm running late for duties. Bye Larten, bye Sarah. Kate come with me"**

 **"Bye Larten, I'll see you two later in the Halls of Sport" Kate replied as she left with Gavnur.**

 **Larten and myself then went about our own duties, I had to help in the kitchens and Larten was needed to repair a few things. We agreed to meet each other in the Halls of Sport after our duties had been completed, I walked down the corridor and turned left towards the kitchens where I had to butcher and prepare meat for the main meal of the evening so I got on with it. The time seemed to drag even though I was working much quicker than a human can, I couldn't wait to see Larten again just so that I could be back in his arms, I loved it when Larten held me close to him. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside...**


	3. Chapter 3: Duelling

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 3: Duelling**

 **Later on after Larten and I had completed our duties we ate something before heading to the Halls of Sport. When we arrived in the Halls of Sport I saw that Kate was up upon the Bars with Gavnur and she looked off balance to say the least. Kate was not doing very well at all and Gavnur was trying to teach her how to duel. More than once I saw Kate lose her balance and nearly fall to the floor but she managed to stay up there.**

 **I joined Kate on the Bars with my own stave and I helped her to learn, Gavnur tried his best but he wasn't a very good duellist so he was not a good teacher either; at least not when it came to duelling upon the Bars.**

 **"Watch Arra and I, then you will understand better" I said to Kate as she jumped off of the Bars with Gavnur to give Arra and I room to spar.**

 **"We are just going to show you the basics of blocking and a few simple strikes" I called down to Kate who looked up at us eagerly waiting for us to start our sparring.**

 **"Start with the simplest blocks" I said to Arra.**

 **"Do I have to do this?" Arra replied, she was annoyed that she wasn't allowed to duel Kate and crack her skull in. Gavnur had forbidden it until Kate had been properly trained, that was a wise decision on his part.**

 **"Yes Arra, the sooner we teach Kate to duel the sooner she will be up here duelling against you" I answered as I showed Kate how to block a side-strike.**

 **"Hold your stave in the middle, then you can attack with both ends. Use your other arm to block or to balance yourself" I said to Kate as she stood beside me but on a parrallel bar. She hadn't been able to see us properly from below.**

 **"Have a go at it Kate, it isn't that difficult" I said encouragingly as I used a side-strike against her, I made it deliberately slow so that she could block it.**

 **"Next we have the overhead block, this will prevent you from having your skull cracked open" I said as I looked at Arra who instantly performed a skull cracker upon me which I blocked by kneeling down low and holding my stave diagonally above my head.**

 **"That looks like a nasty move, I do not wish for my skull to be cracked open like that" Kate said with a worried look on her young face.**

 **"If you cannot handle the Bars then do not step upon them" Arra snapped at Kate.**

 **"Arra, that doesn't help anybody. We are here to help Kate not make her scared or afraid of us or our games" I replied, then Arra said**

 **"You are right, Kate I will not skull crack you whilst we are training. I shall teach you how to avoid such moves though"**

 **"Thanks, so Sarah if you perform that overhead move I'll block it then Arra can teach me how to block an uppercut and a lower body strike" Kate replied.**

 **"Now, that is what I like to see. Three vampiresses getting along and training each other" Gavnur called up to us.**

 **"I take little pleasure in this but I cannot disobey the orders of a General" Arra called back to Gavnur.**

 **The sparring and duel practice lasted for another hour and by the end of it Kate had learned from Arra and I far more than what Gavnur had taught her. Kate learnt where her centre of balance was, she could now hop from one bar to another with a stave in her hand in she did not falter or lose her balance once. I had taught her a set of basic to intermediate strikes and how to block strikes that were made against herself, Arra softened up a little bit too when she saw how keen Kate was to learn from her. Arra had been impressed because Kate didn't complain or moan when she got hit, she ignored the pain and she focused upon the sparring which was the sign of a good duellist.**

 **I watched Kate leave the Halls of Sport with Gavnur only tonight Kate went to Gavnur's quarters instead of her own. I only knew this because normally Kate would come with me as my quarters weren't far from hers but Gavnur's were in the opposite direction so when Kate turned left down the tunnel towards Gavnur's quarters I decided to follow her.**

 **"Kate, are you lost? Your quarters are near to mine remember?" I called out to her.**

 **"No, I am going to Gavnur's quarters. He has to give me something" Kate answered simply.**

 **"Well I will catch up with you after I have slept. All of that sparring has worn me out completely" I replied as I turned back and headed towards my own quarters, well the quarters that Larten and I shared.**

 **Kate walked up to the door of Gavnur's quarters and she knocked the door. I know this because Arra told me what she had seen. Gavnur opened the door and Kate walked in, at this point I also knocked the door because I had stupidly forgotten to tell Kate that she had left her jacket in the Halls of Sport so I had gone to return it to her.**

 **"Kate, you left your jacket behind in the Halls of Sport so I have brought it for you" I said as I handed over the leather jacket.**

 **"Oh, I wondered where it was. I was just saying to Gavnur that I couldn't find it. Thanks for returning it to me" Kate replied with a smile.**

 **"I am heading back to my quarters now" I said**

 **"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Kate replied then she said "Goodnight Sarah" to which I replied**

 **"Goodnight you two, I'll catch up with you soon"**

 **Then I got up and to leave Gavnur's quarters but Gavnur said**

 **"Actually Sarah I want you to stick around" so I did.**

 **Then there was another knock at the door, Gavnur answered it and it was Larten who was also invited in, he sat down next to me he put his arms around me.**

 **"Why are we all here?" I asked Gavnur**

 **"I was wondering if all four of us could have some fun" Gavnur replied with a suggestive smile.**

 **"OK, that is not quite what I was expecting" I answered, then I asked "Larten what do you think?" then Larten answered**

 **"I am OK with it" then I asked "What exactly did you have in mind Gavnur?"**

 **"Maybe the four of us could make love to each other and swap over, kinda like a foursome" Gavnur answered with a grin, Kate was taken by surprise at Gavnur's suggestion.**

 **"Gavnur I am 14 years old, I am underage and I am still pure. This is not a good idea so I will pass on it" Kate explained, she sounded nervous.**

 **"If that is your wish then I cannot force you to take part. May I at least kiss you before you go back to your quarters?" Gavnur asked.**

 **"I think a kiss is perfectly acceptable" Kate replied then she turned to face Gavnur and he kissed her, it was not what I would call passionate but it was more than just a peck on the lips. Then Kate left and the three of us got down to business.**

 **"How is this going to play out?" I asked.**

 **"Well I will make love to you first, you are after all my blessed mate. Then I shall leave, after I leave Gavnur and yourself can have sex, I do not wish to watch you having sex with another man" Larten said, he sounded a little bit annoyed so I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply to show himself and Gavnur exactly what we meant to one another.**

 **"It is not really a threesome if you leave the room Larten but I understand your position" Gavnur said, he sounded a bit disappointed. Larten didn't answer straight away because we were too involved in our kiss. Gavnur came and sat next to me, he waited until I had finished kissing Larten before he attempted to kiss me himself.**

 **I allowed Gavnur to kiss me, he was gentle and his kiss felt so different to Larten's kiss. I ran my fingers through Gavnur's slightly curly, short brown hair and I could feel his hand on my neck as he deepened our kiss. Our tongues intermingled and I could not think of a more passionate kiss, I mean Larten was really good but Gavnur had the gentler touch and that's what I liked. I unbuttoned Gavnur's shirt to expose his slightly scarred but muscular chest, he was hot! I touched his chest, I felt his warm skin and then Gavnur begun to pull my own shirt up so that he could touch my breasts and suck them carefully to cause me some pleasure. Larten moved so that I could lean back into him whilst Gavnur sucked my breasts and worked his way down my body until his head was between my legs. Larten was kissing me by this point so I was receiving twice the amount of sensations that I normally would have received, Gavnur was causing me immense pleasure by licking me in a very sensitive area, he made me orgasm and had Larten not have been kissing me I would have made a lot more noise than I was actually making.**

 **I changed my position so that Gavnur could penetrate me, he took it slowly when he entered me and because I was so wet he was able to slip inside me like a dream. Gavnur kissed me as he started to thrust within me and he went deeper with every thrust, he did not go very fast in the beginning but when I started to make myself more vocal he went a bit quicker which made me even louder.**

 **When Gavnur had finished Larten took over, he slipped inside me and then we rolled over so that I was on top. I adjusted my body so that I could ride him and it felt awesome, as I was on top Gavnur was able to touch my body so he did and at one point I had both Larten and Gavnur giving me pleasure simultaniously which made me cry out for more from both of them.**

 **I had never had it this good from anybody so I felt some really intense orgasmic sensations and between the three of us we all orgasmed multiple times which was beyond anything that I had ever experienced, I mean Larten had made me orgasm lots of times whenever we made love but not like this, this was a whole new level and Gavnur made it good for me too, I hadn't realised quite how good he actually was until I experienced him for myself.**

 **By the end of the night all three of us were snuggled up together, I was in the middle with my head on Larten's chest and Gavnur had his arms around me. We stayed like this for hours, all three of us were exhausted so we slept deeply and the best news of all was that Gavnur didn't even snore.**

 **Gavnur and Larten were using their cloaks as blankets which was fine, I was nice and warm anyway after all I was sharing body heat with two vampires and my own vampiric blood kept me warm too. It was lucky that none of us had duties or all three of us would have been late starting as we needed to rest and I was too comfortable to move from where I was to get up and start working. We lay in Gavnur's quarters for hours, occasionally Gavnur would kiss me. His lips were soft and they weren't a bit like Larten's. I could have stayed here like this forever, for me this was as close to my idea of Paradise as any vampire could be.**


	4. Chapter 4: Noise Complaints

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 4: Noise Complaints**

 **When Larten and I eventually emerged from Gavnur's quarters I hugged Gavnur tightly and I kissed him before Larten and myself went to get some food, Gavnur went and had a wash before he joined us at our table.**

 **We hadn't been sat down for long when we could hear a lot of vampires discussing what noises they had heard coming from Gavnur's quarters when we had been in there together and we got some funny looks too which of course made me blush, Larten's throat went red and Gavnur just sat there and smiled. He had a look on his face that said**

 **"Stop your moaning, you're all just jealous because you weren't invited to join us in our little tryst"**

 **Eventually some vampires came over to us, they were the ones who had the quarters near to Gavnur's and I don't think that they had slept at all thanks to our three-way night of passion.**

 **"Gavnur, I respect you because you are a General but I swear to you now that if you and your companions make that amount of noise again I will kill you" One really angry vampire said to us.**

 **"I apologise, I never intended to be that loud but I couldn't help myself" I replied, then Gavnur and Larten also made their apologies to the other vampires who had not got any sleep because of us.**

 **"I think that we need to find some quarters which are a long way away from anybody if we wish to do what we did in the future and I say this for everybody's sake" Gavnur told us, then I said in response "I agree with you. I definately want to do that again though because I loved it. I had no idea that you were that good in bed Gavnur" to which Larten replied: "Yes, we shall need to find another place to go if we wish to do that kind of thing again but I also had fun and I am glad that you were satisfied" so then I said in answer to Larten's comment "I was very satisfied, I love you Larten" then I rested my head upon Larten's shoulder. I was holding Gavnur's hand under the table as well as Larten's at the same time.**

 **Kate came over and she sat with us, she told us about all of the noise complaints that we had received and to be honest none of us cared about the complaints. We were too into each other to care about what other clan members thought about our decision to have a threesome. As the four of us sat at the table and finished our meal I shifted my position so that I could rest my head upon Gavnur's shoulder instead of Larten's for a change. Gavnur didn't mind at all and neither did Larten, Larten did not even say anything at all when Gavnur kissed me in front of him, it was as though we had an understanding between the three of us.**

 **Kate didn't mind either, she thought that it was sweet. Kate even went so far as to say that Gavnur and I made a cute couple even though I was Larten's blessed mate.**

 **Later on that evening when I was walking alone towards the tunnel which led to the main entrance to the mountain I got stopped by some Generals.**

 **"Hey, you're Larten's mate aren't you?" One General asked me.**

 **"Yes, Larten and myself are blessed mates. We have been blessed mates for six years now but we were together for a long time before we became blessed mates" I answered, then the General went on to say "I think that Larten must be a very good lover if he can make you be as loud as you were yesterday. Can you send him to my quarters? My female assistant wishes for him to be her first if you get my drift?" so then I replied**

 **"I will ask Larten about it but he will probably decline, he stays faithful to me and me alone"**

 **"There is no harm in asking him" the General said to me then I exited the mountain for some fresh air and a walk in the moonlight. Arra was also outside except she was hunting so I left her to it, I did not wish to scare the deer that she was tracking.**

 **The moon was full tonight and there was not a cloud in the sky, some snow had settled on the ground and the air was chilly. It wasn't cold to me but to a human it would have been freezing. I continued to walk around the mountain, I loved to explore and that is what I did.**

 **A bit later on after I had returned to my quarters to rest Larten came in so we sat on our sofa and we talked for a while.**

 **"I spoke to one of the Generals tonight, he wants to know if you will help his female assistant" I said to Larten as I settled into his arms and cuddled him.**

 **"Help her? In what way exactly?" Larten enquired, he sounded bemused.**

 **"The female assistant in question wants you to be her first if that makes sense to you" I went on to explain, then I said "The General asked me to ask you if you would consider it"**

 **"Why is it always me that they come to?" Larten asked himself under his breath.**

 **"The General heard us, no doubt his assistant did too so he and her probably think that you're a good lover" I explained.**

 **"I have no issue with it but I would feel guilty if I did it because I must stay faithful to you, however if you know about it then it cannot be classed as cheating can it?" Larten asked me.**

 **"No, it cannot be classed as such. I think that you are the best option because you understand how to be gentle and you will make her first experience a positive one which is what it needs to be" I replied.**

 **"So you do not mind if I share her quarters tonight?" Larten asked me**

 **"No, not in the slightest. I could always cuddle up with Gavnur again, with your consent of course" I suggested.**

 **"I think that given the circumstances that is acceptable but do not make a habit of it, you are my blessed mate at the end of the night not Gavnur's" Larten replied, then he kissed me tenderly which I liked a lot.**

 **"I do love you Larten with all of my heart and soul" I said as I kissed Larten back just as sweetly as he had kissed me.**

 **"I know that you love me and love you too, I am no good at this romantic stuff. I never was very good at expressing my feelings either. I made you my blessed mate because I was so completely in love with you** **and I still am in love with you. Even now my heart is beating faster because I'm near you, whenever you touch my skin I come alive inside and when we kiss what I feel is beyond any description" Larten said this to me after we had shared yet another even more passionate kiss.**

 **In response to Larten's declaration of love I snuggled into Larten's arms even more and I sighed a happy sigh, Larten held me in his arms like that for a long time and it made me feel wonderful. I knew that I would have to get up eventually but for now I was more than happy to stay put in my lover's arms whilst we spent some quality time together as a couple.**

 **We stayed together like this for ages, we spoke softly to each other between kisses. This was the soft side of Larten that nobody except myself and maybe Arra got to see, this was him in a nutshell. He was a tough warrior and a firm handed teacher on the outside, in public he was polite but serious. Larten did not believe in wasting time on unimportant matters either especially at the council meetings.**

 **In private Larten was totally different because he was such a sweet guy (by vampire standards anyway) in fact Larten liked nothing more than being alone with me whilst I cuddled up to him, quite often I would fall asleep in his arms and he didn't wish to wake me so he stayed there and watched me whilst I slept, it was something that he liked to do and I didn't mind as long as I was warm and comfortable.**

 **We stayed like this for a while until I eventually moved and sat up a little bit but Larten still held me.**

 **"Are you OK darling?" Larten asked me when I was sitting upright.**

 **"I am perfectly OK but you need to go and meet with that General and his assistant" I gently reminded Larten.**

 **"Oh yes, I suppose that I must not keep him or her waiting. I am sure that she is nervous enough already without me making her wait" Larten replied as he put his cloak on and adjusted it.**

 **"I shall go and find Gavnur, I will probably sleep in his quarters tonight because you will be with that girl and I hate sleeping alone." I responded. I gave Larten a hug and a long, slow, tender kiss before he left just so he would taste me on his lips before he had to kiss that other girl and do to her what he liked to do to me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Night With Gavnur

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 5: Another Night With Gavnur Purl**

 **After Larten had left our shared quarters I went to Gavnur's quarters and he was pleased to see me. I was happy to be back with him too, I liked him a lot but I did not love him like I loved Larten. I hugged Gavnur and he led me over to his coffin, it was already late so we got into it and then Gavnur kissed me, his kiss was so delicate but passionate and he smelt like mountain flowers. Gavnur's kiss tasted of wild berries and other sweet things which was a good thing. When we kissed it made me feel all tingly inside and I couldn't explain why that was but I just went with it.**

 **"You are such a tease Gavnur Purl" I said between kisses because Gavnur was exploring my body with his hands and touching my sensitive areas which made me even more turned on.**

 **"I am a tease but you like it when I touch you in certain places" Gavnur said in a playful tone of voice.**

 **"Shut it and kiss me" I said and at this point there was no talking between us, there was only touching, kissing and other noises that escaped my mouth when Gavnur touched me. When he penetrated me he took it slowly at first and when I started getting pleasure from it he sped up so that it would enable me to have an orgasm which I did, only this time I tried my best not to scream too loud.**

 **We had sex for hours because vampires last far longer than humans and we are capable of having sex frequently, we can have sex then stop for a while and then go at it again and that is what Gavnur and I did, we had sex four times in total on this night and I loved every second of it.**

 **When we stopped having sex and when Gavnur was no longer inside of me we just lay there and kissed each other for what seemed like an eternity, I loved the feel of Gavnur's lips on mine and how he held me close to him, I loved how he used his tongue and he didn't use it straight away either he kind of used it a little bit and then a bit more. He gave me a chance to use mine and we were pretty evenly matched.**


	6. Chapter 6: Larten's Night

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 6: Larten's Night**

 **Whilst I was busy with Gavnur Larten was helping a young vampiress to lose herself in him...**

 **Larten knocked three times upon the door of the young vampiress's quarters and she opened the door. Her mentor was with her.**

 **"Good evening" Larten said with a bow to the General.**

 **"Ah Larten, it is good to see you again. This is my assistant and her name is Anastasia" The General whose name was Viktor said as he introduced Anastasia to Larten.**

 **"Anastasia it is an honour to meet you" Larten said as he kissed her hand.**

 **"Likewise, I have heard many good things about you. I can use your first name right?" Anastasia asked Larten nervously.**

 **"Of course, when dealing with matters such as this first name terms are always best" Larten answered.**

 **"I am leaving now. Larten please treat my assistant kindly, she is young and she has very little experience when it comes to these matters" Viktor said,**

 **"Do not worry, I will take very good care of your assistant. I know what I am doing" Larten replied as Viktor shook his hand and left the room which left Anastasia alone with Larten.**

 **Anastasia was standing still and she was shaking like a leaf, she was obviously either very scared, nervous or both. Larten took off his cloak and he draped it around Anastasia's shoulders.**

 **"Thank you, I feel warmer now for it is cold in here" Anastasia said.**

 **"Come, let us sit by the fire and warm ourselves up a little" Larten replied, then he went over to the fireplace and sat in a chair that was near to it.**

 **"Would you like some blood? It is fresh" Larten offered kindly.**

 **"Yes, that would be nice. I am a bit thirsty" Anastasia answered as Larten handed her his hip flask. Anastasia took a long drink from it before she handed it back,**

 **"Thank you, I needed that" Anastasia responded politely.**

 **"Do you know why I am here?" Larten asked.**

 **"Yes, I want you to be the one to take my purity from me. I am quite nervous about it but I know that you will try to help me through it as best as you can" Anastasia replied.**

 **"I shall treat you with respect and if you wish me to stop at any point or if you do not wish me to do something then just let me know and I shall not do it" Larten replied as he stood up and walked over to the coffin that had been prepared with extra pillows. Anastasia walked over to him and she got into the coffin first, she lay down and Larten got in beside her.**

 **Larten removed his shoes, cloak and his trousers but he left his shirt and shorts on, Anastasia was wearing a simple cotton night dress and a robe of some kind.**

 **"So where do we begin?" Anastasia asked, she was still shaking a little bit.**

 **"We begin with a kiss and that will lead onto other things. Have you kissed anybody before?" Larten asked.**

 **"I have kissed my mentor on the cheek but that is it, I have not kissed anybody on the lips before" Anastasia said, then she asked "What does it feel like when you kiss someone?"**

 **"It feels good, you get a warm feeling inside yourself and it can be quite passionate" Larten answered and then he leaned forward to kiss Anastasia who froze initially but as soon as Larten's lips touched hers she felt better. Anastasia kissed Larten back and then he deepened their tentitive kiss with delicate skill so as to take things at Anastasia's pace.**

 **After a few minutes of sharing her first real kiss with Larten Anastasia shifted herself closer to him, she started to unbutton his shirt one button at a time so Larten tugged at Anastasia's robe in an attempt to remove it. Anastasia took it off but she kept her night dress on for the moment.**

 **When she saw Larten's sculpted and rather muscular body she blushed a little bit for Anastasia had not seen a man's chest that was so well defined. She thought that Larten was rather good looking despite his many scars.**

 **"You are handsome, I did not realise that your body was so muscular or I would have unbuttoned your shirt sooner but my nerves got the better of me" Anastasia said as she looked first at Larten's eyes, then his lips, then down to his chest and then she looked back at Larten's lips for she was hoping to receive another kiss.**

 **"I quite understand but I will not hurt you, you can trust me" Larten replied before he continued "I see you are looking at my lips, would you like me to kiss you again?"**

 **"Yes, I would like that very much" Anastasia replied quietly before Larten moved in to kiss her again only this time it was more passionate and it went on for a while longer than their previous kiss.**

 **"We have all night and day to do this so do not feel like you need to rush on my account, I will go as fast or as slow as you want" Larten explained after he had broken off their latest kiss.**

 **"What else can we do besides kissing?" Anastasia asked curiously.**

 **"There are lots of things that we can do, I could kiss your neck, I could suck your breasts, I could put my fingers inside of you, I could lick you in places that would make you beg me not to stop" Larten replied before he asked "Would you like me to do some of these things to you?"**

 **"Yes" Anastasia answered simply and then she lay down in the coffin. Larten positioned himself above her so that he could touch her body which he did. Larten ran his hand up Anastasia's night dress so that he would be able to touch her breasts and kiss her neck.**

 **Anastasia moaned a little bit as she was experiencing some really nice sensations that she had not experienced before, her soft moans became much more audible when Larten worked his way down until his head was between her legs and he started to use his highly skilled tongue to cause her a lot of sexual stimulation.**

 **"Damn that feels so good, please don't stop" Anastasia said breathlessly as Larten continued to give her oral satisfaction that was beyond anything that she knew. When Larten made her reach climax she writhed around in sheer ecstasy, she cried out for more and Larten obliged so that he could make her orgasm last longer.**

 **When Anastasia had finished experiencing her first orgasm she lay still for a while so that her body would return to normal.**

 **"How was that?" Larten enquired.**

 **"That was really good, I loved it" and then Anastasia asked "What happens next?"**

 **"Now that I have prepared you we are going to have sex, I will penetrate you slowly and I will not go too deep as it is your first time" Larten explained.**

 **"What do I have to do?" Anastasia asked innocently.**

 **"You have to lie there, relax as much as you can and let me do the work. I warn you now that it may be uncomfortable at first but I will do my best to make this as pleasant for you as I can. You will bleed and that is normal, do not fret about it" Larten explained as he got into a better position on top of Anastasia.**

 **"Are you ready for me to proceed?" Larten asked politely.**

 **"I think so, I do not really know if I am or not" Anastasia replied honestly as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.**

 **"What is wrong? We do not have to do this if you do not wish to" Larten said as he tried to make Anastasia feel better.**

 **"I will be fine, I'm just a bit scared still" Anastasia replied.**

 **"I am a professional, you will feel nothing but good sensations. Trust me for I have done this many times" Larten answered reassuringly.**

 **"OK Larten I trust you, you may proceed as you put it" Anastasia said as she adjusted herself to get comfortable.**

 **Larten began to kiss Anastasia once again only this time there was no holding back, he kissed her deeply to make her feel sexually aroused. Larten was on top of Anastasia at this point and he was in the perfect position so he slowly began to penetrate her, she broke the kiss at that moment so that she could take a few breaths of air.**

 **Larten penetrated Anastasia a little bit further which made her moan a little bit, this was not a moan of pleasure but more of pain and Larten knew the difference so he pulled back a little bit and he began to kiss her again. The kissing not only turned them both on but it acted as a distraction for Anastasia so that when Larten went in deeper she would hardly notice or at least that was the theory because she would be so deep into the kiss.**

 **Larten did not penetrate Anastasia deeper straight away, he kissed her for a good long while to make her more comfortable and when he did penetrate deeper and began to thrust a little bit he knew exactly how to make her orgasm whilst he was inside of her and that is exactly what he did.**

 **Larten knew that he was making the sex good because he could tell from the way that Anastasia was breathing, he knew that he was taking her closer to her climax and his aim was to climax at the same time as her so that they would both be sexually satisfied. When Anastasia got louder he went faster and that really set her off, she orgasmed and Larten did too and then he slowed his pace right down before he pulled out of her. Then they snuggled into one another whilst sharing one last long kiss before Larten wrapped his arms around Anastasia and he whispered in her ear**

 **"Rest now my dark angel, you need to sleep" and upon hearing those words she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep whilst being held gently in Larten's arms...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Evening

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 7: The Next Evening**

 **When I awoke after sleeping for what seemed like an age I felt warm and refreshed. I was still snuggled under a blanket in Gavnur's coffin with him laying beside me and my head was resting on his chest. I sat up, yawned, stretched and then I opened the coffin lid. My movements disturbed Gavnur who also sat up and stretched himself, then he pushed me playfully so I was once again laying down inside the coffin. Gavnur was sitting up but he was looking down at me, I stayed there for a few more moments before I sat up again, I looked at Gavnur's bare chest and wide shoulders just before my lips met his, he had one of his his hands on my neck and he had linked our fingers together using his free hand whilst we kissed.**

 **"Gavnur I have to go, I'm late already" I said when I broke off our rather long kiss.**

 **"Oh, do you have to? I was enjoying that" Gavnur complained, he was pouting almost.**

 **"Larten will want to know why I am not with him yet, we've got to do our duties together tonight" I explained.**

 **"Just ten more minutes?" Gavnur pleaded with me.**

 **"Oh alright, go on then" I replied with a smile as I kissed Gavnur once again and then he kissed me back with his usual gentle touch but it still made my body feel as though I had electric wires running up my spine.**

 **When I had said my prolonged goodbyes to Gavnur I jumped under the waterfalls to wash, I didn't think that Larten would like it if I went to meet him whilst I still smelt of his friend.**

 **I washed and dried myself really quickly because the waterfalls are really, really cold even for vampires. I had to swim around in the pool underneath the waterfall and dive a little bit so that I could wash my hair. I had no soap as such, just some plants that made a kind of natural shower creme when they were rubbed between my hands. Larten had shown me how to make it and which plants to use.**

 **I got dressed and I headed down the tunnel and towards the hall where food was served, I was really hungry. I couldn't do my duties on an empty stomach.**

 **"You took your time getting up" Larten scolded me as I sat next to him at a long table.**

 **"I apologise, I had to wash first as I did not think that you would wish to see me if I still smelt of Gavnur Purl. I would have been quicker but he didn't wish for me to leave straight away so I felt obliged to stay for a bit longer" I explained, then I continued "How did your night go?"**

 **"It went well, I did what was expected of me" Larten replied as he finished his bowl of bat broth and bread.**

 **"I understand if you do not wish to tell me any details, I was just curious is all" I said quietly in Larten's ear.**

 **"There isn't much to tell Sarah, I did with her what I do when I am with you but I took things slow because she was afraid and nervous. I had to take my time whilst she built up her trust as she seemed to have some issues" Larten answered in detail.**

 **"I hope that she is OK, it is not the most pleasant thing to go through after all" I replied.**

 **"Anastasia is fine, I made sure that she was OK before I left her quarters and came here" Larten said.**

 **"Did she orgasm?" I asked curiously in a very quiet voice.**

 **"Yes, of course she did. I made sure that it was a positive experience for her. She was not a screamer but she moaned and she cried out for more so I obliged until we both hit our climax at the same time" Larten explained to me in my ear so that nobody else could hear our conversation.**

 **"It sounds as though you made her first experience of sex a good one, Gavnur and I had a nice evening too. He was so gentle and tender with me when we had sex, he is a good lover but he cannot compare to you my beloved" I replied as I planted a kiss on my blessed mate's lips and then Larten kissed me back and he didn't mind that we were not alone either, we were still very much in love and we let the Clan know that fact by our ocassional displays of affection towards each other in public.**

 **We walked around the mountain hand in hand and whenever we could spend time together we would be together and Larten was very protective of me which I thought was a good thing. Just as we were getting up to leave a saw a young vampiress walking over to where we were. She had a bowl of stew and bread on a little tray that she was carrying.**

 **"Evening" I said as she sat down where I had been sitting previously.**

 **"Hello, are you Sarah?" the vampiress asked me.**

 **"Yes I am, can I help you at all?" I asked her.**

 **"No, I just wanted to say hello. My name is Anastasia" Anastasia replied as she ate her stew and ripped her bread into smaller chunks.**

 **"It is nice to meet you, have you met my blessed mate Larten?" I asked because I was curious.**

 **"Yes, we spent the day together. He called me his dark angel" Anastasia replied.**

 **"I know you did, Larten told me all about it" I replied, then I said "I have to go now, I am late for my duties. We can catch up later if you like. I always like making new friends"**

 **"Oh OK, I'll be with my mentor but maybe we could duel or something. I like the idea of duelling on the Bars" Anastasia replied as she finished off her stew.**

 **"You know how to duel?" I asked, I was a bit surprised.**

 **"I know a few strikes. I asked my mentor Viktor to teach me so he taught me a little bit but I have a lot to learn before I am ready for a proper match" Anastasia answered.**

 **"I am far too advanced for you, I was trained by Arra Sails personally however I know of somebody who you can practice with if you like" I explained.**

 **"Who is that?" Anastasia asked, she sounded interested.**

 **"Her name is Kate, she is Gavnur Purl's new assistant. You'd like her if you met her" I replied.**

 **"Would you introduce us please?" Anastasia asked me politely.**

 **"Of course I will, go to the Halls of Sport later on and I'll get Kate to meet you there. I will introduce you to her and then you can spar with her as you both need to practice your duelling" I answered, then I said "I am very, very late so I must go now but I shall see you later on tonight. It was nice to meet you Anastasia, bye"**

 **"Bye Sarah, I'll meet you later" Anastasia replied as I left. Larten had sat back down again but we would meet up again later.**

 **Larten remained in the hall because he had to meet Seba Nile who was his old mentor. Seba needed his help with a few things. Anastasia seemed to be none the worse after spending the day with my blessed mate. She looked so innocent in her simple white dress and shawl but I think that she had some hidden skills because most vampiresses did.**

 **I finally completed my duties and I would have got in trouble for being late however none of the regular vampires could do anything to me because I had high standing. It was left up to the Generals to deal with things like this but being late was such a minor issue compared to other things that no General really had the time to deal with it. As it was a General who had made me late in the first instance they had to let it go because they couldn't punish me due to another General's actions so I got away with turning up two and a half hours late for my duties. (Gavnur's "ten more minutes" had turned into another hour and by the time I had washed and eaten I was already two hours late, then it took me half an hour to navigate the tunnels to find out where I was supposed to be working) I do not think that anybody would dare say anything to me anyway not with being Larten's blessed mate and all, he had utmost respect from everybody and the last thing they wanted was to end up in his bad books.**

 **When I got to the Halls of Sport I saw that Kate was up upon the Bars and she was twirling her stave around in a playful fashion, she had certainly got the hang of balancing on the Bars now but her strikes lacked power so she had a hard time knocking anybody off the Bars even if she was only sparring for fun.**

 **I introduced Kate to Anastasia and then I saw them both hop up onto the Bars, they were not going to have a proper match but because they were similar in height and weight to each other they made ideal sparring partners.**

 **Just then Larten came into the Halls of Sport as we had arranged when we had been having our lunch together, Larten had made me some rabbit on a stick for my lunch that had been roasted with herbs and mountain berries. It tasted amazing. Larten was a really good cook and we ate well if nothing else.**

 **"I've missed you Larten, we've been apart for hours" I said when I saw him.**

 **"We have been away from each other for a meer three hours, that is not a long time by vampire standards" Larten replied, he sounded annoyed.**

 **"Is something wrong?" I asked,**

 **"It is nothing that you should worry about, it was a disagreement between Darren and I. I think that he can be a rude young brat with no respect for authority sometimes" Larten explained to me.**

 **"He is young darling, try not to be so hard on him. Darren has much to learn but he is a great vampire" I replied.**

 **"You are right of course" Larten said as he hugged me. Even with high heels on he still towered above me so he had to stoop slightly when we kissed but I didn't mind at all. I was just happy that he showed me affection in public, he never used to show any of his emotions but now he was different.**

 **We walked around the tunnels hand in hand not thinking twice about it, what I liked was when we walked past a torch and my glittering rings would sparkle in the light because they had diamonds set into them.**

 **I had my mateship ring which was like a promise ring, the special ring that had been blessed by the Princes for my blessed mateship ceremony and the ring that I had received as a gift for my birthday. I wore all three of them on my ring finger and I never took them off unless I was hunting for I did not wish for them to be covered in blood.**

 **As I was in the Halls of Sport I was able to watch some of the matches that were happening, Larten entered the wrestling ring as he was challenged to a match by some General who I didn't know and Larten being who he was accepted the challenge. The match didn't last long at all, Larten was very good at wrestling and he defeated the General without even breaking into a sweat. I stood by the side of the ring where the other spectators were just to watch but I knew that Larten was going to win even before he stepped into the ring.**

 **I was more interested in the Bars. Kate and Anastasia were still sparring away and they seemed to be having a good time too. Some vampires had gathered to watch but they weren't that interested in watching a sparring match as it was just them practising their strikes and blocks on each other, neither Kate or Anastasia had any intention of knocking each other off of the Bars and onto the ground.**

 **"Hurry up, there are vampires waiting to have a match down here" one General shouted up to Kate.**

 **"Oops sorry, I'll let you guys duel then in that case. I'm tired anyway" Kate called back as she hopped off of the Bars and she put her borrowed stave back on the rack. Anastasia jumped off after her and then she came over to where I was sitting but she still had her stave in her hand.**

 **"Where is Larten?" Anastasia asked me.**

 **"He has gone off to another hall to aid Seba with something, he won't be long" I answered then I asked "Why do you want to see him?"**

 **"I have not thanked him for spending the day with me, I forgot to tell him" Anastasia replied,**

 **"Here he comes now, do you like him or something?" I asked curiously**

 **"I will always feel a connection to him, I mean I gave him my purity" Anastasia said and I noticed that she was looking at Larten in a way that betrayed how she really felt about him-she clearly loved him or had a crush on him.**

 **"Before I go for a lesson with my mentor I just wanted to express my thanks to you for what you've done for me. Giving my purity to you was a good decision. I hope you don't mind me saying this but I feel like we will always share a connection to one another now" Anastasia said to Larten, she was still shaking a little bit.**

 **"Do not be afraid of me, I shall not harm you so there is no need for you to shake. Please do not speak about this to other clan members for it is a private matter and it was a private arrangement that was conducted with discretion" Larten replied sternly.**

 **"I won't speak of it again if that is your wish, what happened between us happened out of necessity and nothing more. I hope that in time I shall find a mate who will love me as much as you love your blessed mate" Anastasia said calmly and then she left to go and find her mentor.**

 **"I think Anastasia has a crush on you darling" I said matter of factly.**

 **"I am well aware of that fact but I am with you and I intend to keep it that way" Larten replied as he kissed me despite that fact that we were sitting in a full spectator box. I was not quite used to being kissed in places like this so I was a bit surprised at first but I thought that it was sweet of Larten to make his feelings for me clear.**

 **We remained in the Halls of Sport for a while longer whilst we watched the matches. Some were really drawn out and others were super fast. I had a nice evening and I was glad to spend it with Larten. We both cheered on our favourite clan members when they were taking part in their matches. It was very entertaining to watch and it was one of the best evenings that I had ever had since coming to the mountain.**

 **Things couldn't be going any better for us and had I known at this point in time what was going to take place over the next few nights I would have cherished this night even more then than what I do now...**


	8. Chapter 8: Fire in the Mountain

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 8: Fire in the Mountain**

 **I spent another few nights in the mountain, I did my duties and I hung out with some of my friends when I had free time. Everything seemed to be going well for myself and for the clan as a whole but of course that is when things took a dramatic turn for the worst...**

 **It could not have been long after midnight when I woke up, Larten was holding onto me as per usual and he was still asleep but naturally when I moved he stirred.**

 **"You are awake early, could you not sleep?" Larten asked me in a sleepy voice.**

 **"I slept fine but I have duties and I am on the early shift so I have to be up and dressed earlier than usual" I explained as I got myself dressed and ready to leave our quarters.**

 **"If you are awake then I will get up too, I am sure that Seba will have some use for me" Larten replied as he got up and got himself dressed in his regular red attire.**

 **We left our quarters together and then we left in opposite directions, Larten went to have breakfast and I went to begin my duties as I wasn't feeling hungry. I had to feed Madam Octa and then I had to go and help with the laundry as we had a lot of old clothing in the storerooms that needed to be organised. Some of it had to be thrown away and the rest had to be washed and folded away. One of the good things about the mountain is that there are plenty of essential items and anybody can help themselves to anything at any time as long as they speak to Seba first, he is responsible for our stock as it were.**

 **Sorting out the clothing took forever, there was so much of it and I hadn't quite realised how much stuff we had. There were so many capes and cloaks, shirts and dresses, shoes and socks that one storeroom was like a giant walk-in wardrobe for men and women.**

 **I had mentioned to Seba about all of the clothing that was being thrown out, some of it was at least one hundred years old and it was moth eaten to say the least. Some of it was broken or torn and some of it was just unrecognisible so it all got put into sacks and disgarded. Afterwards the storeroom looked much clearer, cleaner and more organised. I had worked my little butt off in there to get it sorted out and Seba was very impressed although he didn't show it publically he told Larten and Larten told me.**

 **I stopped to have lunch before I went onto complete my next duty although I wasn't entirely sure what it was yet, I would have to check with somebody.**

 **I was just finishing my lunch when I heard a commotion outside the hall so I went to investigate what it was and then before I saw anything I could smell smoke but not like the kind I was used to, this wasn't coming from any regular fire this was different. I saw Seba but he was too quick to stop and ask him what was going on so I asked Larten who stopped when he saw me.**

 **"What is happening? Why is everybody rushing around?" I asked quickly.**

 **"There is a big fire in the Halls of Sport, we are not sure how it started but the whole place is up in flames and some vampires are trapped down there. We are not sure who is trapped though. Everybody is trying to find a way of transporting water down there before the damage is too great" Larten explained.**

 **"Oh my goodness, what the hell are we going to do? We need to get down there and quickly before anybody dies" I replied with a sense of urgency in my voice.**

 **"I agree, let us go now and see if we can help them out" Larten said and we both ran off in the direction of the Halls of Sport...**

 **When we arrived at the tunnel the air was thick with black smoke, we could barely see or breathe so whatever had caused the fire must have been major. We ran into the tunnel and we got to the entrance door or rather where it had been because now the flames were visible and the wood was on fire. The entire room had gone up in flames.**

 **"Hello, is anybody down here?" I called out between coughing fits, there was no answer so I had a look but the flames were so intense it made getting in there almost impossible. I held tightly onto Larten as we searched for any trapped vampires although most had probably flit already.**

 **I was about to take a step when I felt something soft by my feet so I instantly bent down and then I found somebody, Larten carried the body out and back up the tunnel whilst I kept on searching. I heard a noise and then I heard more vampires coming into the room, they were carrying buckets of water which was good. Whilst they began to tackle the flames I held my breath for as long as I could, the smoke stung my eyes like a bitch but my instincts told me that there was somebody else down here that needed my help. I was really suffering but I managed to hold on just long enough, I looked upto where the Bars were and they had collapsed and burnt but underneath a burning plank is where I saw her, it was Arra and she was both trapped by the planks and motionless.**

 **"Help, over here come quickly" I shouted before I started coughing again.**

 **"Shit, we've got to move these planks" one vampire said and then Larten returned just as I was about to help shift the biggest plank.**

 **"Larten, Arra is trapped under the Bars. The Bars collapsed and we don't know if she's alive or not" I said panicking and coughing.**

 **"Fuck" Larten said and he instantly began to help shift the planks and they were all on fire. I gritted my teeth against the lick of the flames and I helped to move the biggest plank off of Arra's lifeless form. Larten dragged her out and then we both raced to the medical wing. It was touch and go, neither of us knew if Arra was even still alive or how long she'd been trapped.**

 **The fire raged and it took several Generals in a line passing bucket after bucket of water down the line to put out the flames, none of us knew how the fire had started or how it got to be so intense so quickly but right now my main concern was Arra and whether she was going to make it or not. I was in the medical wing by her side when the medic came over to inspect her, he listened to her chest to see if she was still breathing or not.**

 **"She's alive but she's weak, I can't guarentee her survival but she's breathing" the Medic told us as he started work to try and save Arra's life, it was touch and go to say the least. We stood back and waited for news, Larten was burnt badly and I was too because of where we had moved the flaming planks.**

 **"Let me see to those burns" one of the other medics said and he started applying salve and bandages to my arms, wrists and hands where the worst of my burns were. I gritted my teeth because they hurt so badly but I was tough, my skin was tough and my wounds were minor compared to Arra's. Larten had his hands seen to as well, he was pretty badly burnt too but he was more concerned about Arra instead of the pain he was feeling.**

 **About twenty minutes later the chief Medic came out of the bay where Arra was and he said "Arra is alive, she is very badly burnt and she will be in here for some time but I believe that she will live. I have done all I can for her, it is up to her now"**

 **"Thank you for telling us" I replied, then I asked "May we see her?"**

 **"Yes but she cannot talk, she has her eyes open though" the chief Medic said.**

 **We looked behind the curtain and there was Arra laying in her medical hammock, she was bandaged and salved like we were. She smiled slightly when she saw us, she knew who we were which was a good thing.**

 **"I found you and between the two of us we saved you. Larten was the one who freed you from under the burning planks" I said as I held up my bandaged hands. Arra nodded ever so slightly as if she was acknowledging her thanks to us, then I said "Lie still and rest, you are safe now in the medical wing. We will stay with you if you like" then Arra nodded again but it was only a tiny movement and a human may have missed it. We sat down beside Arra's hammock and we stayed there for quite a while until the medic came over and showed us to our own hammock.**

 **"You need to stay in here for a few days too because you'll have to have your bandages changed. You are very brave to risk your lives for another and you are lucky that your wounds are not too deep, you should both heal within a month if you follow my advice" The chief Medic said.**

 **"I would die for Arra" Larten replied.**

 **"I will stay and rest for as long as I need to, thanks for saving Arra's life" I said and then I continued "Tell the medic who patched us up that we want to thank him for attending to us so quickly"**

 **"I shall pass the message on, we have been rushed off our feet with burn victims so I have to get back to work" the Chief Medic replied as he went and began to patch up yet more burns and other injuries.**

 **"Are you OK darling?" Larten asked me as we snuggled into each other as best as we could.**

 **"I will live, I am in pain but that is to be expected. I am more worried about Arra" I answered, then I asked "How are you feeling?"**

 **"I am alright, like you I am more concerned for Arra than for myself but at least I have you by my side" Larten replied as he kissed me tenderly.**

 **We stayed like this for hours, we were just laying in our shared hammock we were covered over with a blanket and we had curtains around our bay that were closed. At least we were together and that was what mattered most to me apart from Arra of course.**

 **Over the next few days we had a fair few visitors and so did Arra. Gavnur came to see us first, he too had been burned but his burns were very minor and Kate had escaped unscathed.**

 **"Hey Gavnur, how are you?" I asked,**

 **"I am good, I just saw Arra and she is still very weak but she is healing slowly. How are you two fairing?" Gavnur asked us.**

 **"I am OK, my hands, wrists and arms are all burnt but they will heal" I replied.**

 **"I also escaped with reletively minor burns" Larten commented.**

 **"Well that is something, by the way the Princes are coming to visit you later" Gavnur told us.**

 **"I will look forward to that, does anybody know how the fire started yet?" I enquired.**

 **"We are not sure, we are putting it down to a lightning strike, the lightning struck an old, dead tree and the tree caught alight. The dry roots were set on fire and because the roots go down into our tunnels through the stones that make up our ceiling we believe that is how the fire started. The flames dropped from the roots into one of the storerooms onto some clothing or other material which burned and then the fire spread from there" Gavnur explained to us.**

 **"That would make sense, it is a tragic accident but at least nobody was killed" I replied before I continued by asking "How badly damaged are the Halls of Sport?"**

 **"The room where Arra was has been completely burnt to the ground, most of the stuff in there was wood so it didn't survive. The Bars were destroyed and so were the weapons on the walls, the other Halls were burnt but not as badly however it will take months of repair work and we aren't even sure if it is possible to repair that level of damage" Gavnur said, he sounded sad.**

 **"Hopefully the Princes will be able to do something and we can repair some of it, new weapons can be made too so it cannot be all bad news" I said, I was trying to think positively.**

 **"Your main task for now is to rest and heal, you will be no good to anybody if you are injured" Larten said to me, he had a look of love in his eyes.**

 **"Right well I am going to leave you to rest, the Princes will be here in an hour or two to see you" Gavnur said as he turned to leave our medical bay.**

 **"Thank you for coming to see us, I am glad to know that you are OK" I replied as I got up off of the hammock so that I could give Gavnur a hug.**

 **I hugged Gavnur and he gave me a quick kiss but it was only on the cheek so I looked at Larten for a few moments and then he eventually said**

 **"Oh go on then if you really have to" and at that point I turned to Gavnur and I kissed his lips, he was a little bit taken aback by my sudden kiss but he didn't hesitate to return it. My lips met his and we shared another kiss, it was not a full on snog but it wasn't just a quick kiss either; after we had broken off our kiss Gavnur left us to rest some more before the Princes arrived.**

 **I returned to the hammock and I once again made myself comfortable, Larten and I tried our best to snuggle into one another but the hammock wasn't that wide. Our coffin was much better however we kind of managed it and I got some much needed sleep. I do not know how long I slept for but Larten woke me up when the Princes arrived.**

 **"Evening, thank you for visiting us" I said when I was awake.**

 **"We heard of your bravery, if not for your actions Arra would not have survived" Prince Mika said.**

 **"I only did what any assistant would have done. I saved my former mentor's life and Larten showed great strength when he lifted up that plank even though the whole thing was on fire" I explained.**

 **"The clan needs vampires like you" Prince Arrow replied.**

 **"We are not going anywhere although I do miss the Cirque Du Freak sometimes" I answered honestly.**

 **"We went to see Arra before we came to see you, she still cannot talk but she nodded at us in turn as a sign of acknowledgement" Prince Mika told us.**

 **"Well at least Arra is aware of what is going on around her and she knows who you are" I replied positively.**

 **"Yes, how are you healing?" Prince Paris enquired.**

 **"I am doing OK Sire, thank you for asking. The Medic says that within a fortnight I should be almost fully healed and Larten is healing well too although he had more serious burns than I did so it will take him longer to heal" I responded.**

 **"We are glad to see that you are on the mend, we must go back to the Dome now and attend to the business of repairing the damage" Prince Paris said before Prince Mika continued "Yes, we have all got pressing matters to attend to" then the Princes bowed to each of us in turn, we bowed back to them and then they left us alone.**

 **"It was good of the Princes to drop in and visit us, they rarely leave their Dome for anyone" I said,**

 **"Yes, it was a privilege indeed to have a visit from the Princes. It is almost unheard of" Larten answered as he adjusted our blanket.**

 **"I am going to try and get some sleep now" I replied as I once again snuggled up to Larten for warmth. Larten lay back and I rested my head upon his chest, he put his arm around me and pulled the blanket up over us. I kissed him gently before I settled down and closed my eyes because I was tired and I really needed to catch up on my sleep...**


	9. Chapter 9: Eventually Forgiven but Never

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 9: Eventually Forgiven but never Forgotten**

 **Larten and myself remained in the medical wing for another few nights just so that our burns would be almost healed by the time of our discharge. We had our dressings changed and our burns salved every evening at least once if not twice to ensure that we recovered as much as possible, it hurt in the beginning but now it just itched. The itching drove us insane almost but we could not scratch the areas or our sharp nails would open up the new skin and undo all of the Medics' work.**

 **"Damn this itching" I said one night to Larten. I found the itching to be really annoying to say the least.**

 **"I know, I have it too but we must ignore it or we will end up staying in here for twice as long as we need to" Larten replied, he too was fed up with the itching.**

 **"Surely there must be something the Medic can use to soothe our skin?" I asked.**

 **"I know of one thing but I cannot get it, Seba can however get it for us" Larten answered, he had a look upon his face as though he was trying to work something out.**

 **"I'll ask the Medic for a solution, I've had enough of this" I snapped, the itching had put me in a bad mood.**

 **"Do not worry about it, just snuggle into me and ignore it as best as you can. I am going through exactly the same as you only my wounds are bigger than yours" Larten replied as I once again tried to settle into his arms, it was my favourite place to be apart from the Bars.**

 **The Medic came to check on us not long after I had got comfortable so I had to sit up again just when I found myself in the perfect spot.**

 **"I've come to check your dressings" the Medic said simply.**

 **"I was just getting comfortable too" I complained,**

 **"I'm sorry but I have to change your bandages or you won't heal otherwise" the Medic responded as I held out my hands for him to examine.**

 **"Have you got anything to stop the itching?" I asked "It is driving us both nuts"**

 **"I can put a soothing cream onto your affected areas now that most of the burns have healed, it will minimise the itching" the Medic answered as he looked in his bag for the cream.**

 **"That's a relief" I said, "I couldn't have coped much longer if I'm being honest"**

 **"Me neither, this itching has tested my patience to the limits" Larten added.**

 **The Medic found what he was looking for and he started to apply it to my skin, it smelt bad-terrible in fact but it made my wrists and my arms feel much better. The Medic carefully applied the cream to Larten's skin too and then he bandaged us up again.**

 **"Give it another three or four nights and you will be OK to leave here, you have both healed remarkably well considering how serious some of your burns were when you first arrived" the Medic said as he replaced the lid on the pot of cream that he had just used.**

 **"How is Arra fairing?" I asked "Is she recovering?"**

 **"Arra is also healing up well, she can speak now but because she inhaled so much smoke her breathing and her chest is bad and it will be for a while yet, however she is eating and she is sitting up which are both good signs. I'll leave you two alone now and I apologise for disturbing you" the Medic replied just before he left us in peace.**

 **"Thank you for treating us" I called out to him as he went to check on his other patients. When the Medic heard this he turned to us and nodded in acknowledgment of our thanks.**

 **Whilst we were in the medical wing we had not been able to take part in any council meetings so both of us knew what the latest decisions had been about repair works and other issues. When Gavnur came to see us later on that evening I asked him to fill us in on all the important stuff that we'd missed.**

 **"To be fair not much has been happening that is of any great consequence, the Generals are still fighting and trying to decide over how we are going to repair the damage caused by the fire. Some Generals want to block off that part of the mountain for good and move the Halls of Sport to another, much larger area whilst others want to repair the damage as best as we can before rebuilding the equipment" Gavnur told us,**

 **"Well whatever decision they make will hopefully be a good one. I think that if we went to a larger area then we would save time by not having to repair fire damaged walls, we would have a larger area which means more games could fit into the space too. If the biggest task is rebuilding the Bars then a team of them can do it together so it won't take that long" I explained, "As a General could you represent us and our views at the next meeting?"**

 **"I can do that, I'll certainly put your views across however I cannot vote for you unfortunately" Gavnur replied.**

 **"Darling, what is your view?" I asked,**

 **"I think that if we were to move the Halls of Sport to a new location then it would be easier in the long run however we also need to take steps to ensure that another fire such as this one does not break out again. A decent water source would also be useful because drawing water up from the W.C is not the most practical thing to do in an emergency" Larten said, he had considered everything carefully.**

 **"I agree with you Larten, I shall make sure to mention your points at the next council meeting if you are both still unable to attend" Gavnur replied as he looked at me lovingly, I knew that he was dying to kiss me or hug me at the very least. I was happily snuggling into Larten and I didn't really want to move now that I was in a comfortable position.**

 **"I'll leave you two alone now, I have General's business to attend to" Gavnur said decisively as he turned to walk out of our shared bay.**

 **"Thanks for coming, we will catch up as soon as I am out of this medical bay hammock" I said, "We have another four nights in here yet and it is not the most comfortable place in the world to sleep"**

 **"I know, at least you'll be OK and that is the most important thing. Your burns were pretty bad" Gavnur replied before he left our shared medical bay.**

 **When the level of itching had reduced I was feeling much better, I mean I felt fine as in I wasn't feeling ill or anything but I had until recently been very irritated because of the itching on my arms, wrists and hands. It was an experience that I did not wish to repeat but my combined actions with Larten had saved somebody's life so that was a good thing.**

 **Arra was recovering well too, she was eager to get out of the medical wing and back up upon her beloved Bars, she told me so herself when I went to see her. Arra's bay was near to my shared bay so I only had to walk five steps and poke my head around the curtain if I wanted to see her. Larten went to see her often, sometimes they would be in there alone with the curtain closed but I didn't mind at all, I could hear them talking so I knew that nothing was going on between them and besides I trusted Larten 100% to stay faithful to me.**

 **On our last but one night in the medical wing Larten went to see Arra, he checked in with her every evening just so that she would have somebody to talk to if nothing else. I left them to it because they discussed old times and other personal things that were between them after all they had spent ten years together as mates.**

 **I heard Larten and Arra talking for quite a while and then there was silence, neither of them spoke and although I wasn't deliberately listening to their conversation I found it odd that they should go from chatting away happily to total silence. It made me worry a little bit but I didn't jump to conclusions. I sat in my hammock and I waited patiently for Larten to return to me but he didn't.**

 **I thought that maybe Larten had left to go to the W.C or something but after waiting for almost an hour I decided to speak to Arra myself, I wanted to ask her about her opinions on the Halls of Sport because I was curious. When I poked my head around the curtain which was surrounding Arra's bay I saw that Larten was still with her however they were not talking to each other because they were cuddled up together and they were kissing each other.**

 **I went and sat back in my medical bay then I just cried, I was hurting badly because I felt betrayed by my own blessed mate. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them either. I just sat there crying until Larten eventually returned to our shared bay.**

 **"How could you?" I said between sobs.**

 **"How could I what?" Larten asked, "Why are you crying?"**

 **"Do not deny it Larten I saw you with my own eyes. I saw you kissing Arra and by the looks of things you wanted to go further with her too" I said in a raised voice, I was both angry and hurting at this point.**

 **"I never meant for it to happen, it just did" Larten said, he was red faced and he looked embarrased.**

 **"You need to learn some self control, how could you do this to me? I wear your rings, I took solumn vows and so did you and in front of the entire clan. Those vows were for us to be honest with each other and stay faithful to one another. Does our blessed mateship mean so little to you?" I shouted out loudly so that everybody could hear me.**

 **"I have no excuses for my behaviour and I will not deny it either" Larten said before he did something that I have never seen him do in all the years that we've been together, he got down onto his knees and he begged me to forgive him.**

 **"I cannot excuse my conduct towards you, it was an extremely poor judgement call on my part and seeing you cry hurts me more than you can even contemplate. Please forgive me" Larten said whilst he was still on his knees.**

 **"You have hurt me very badly and I am not sure if I can trust you again. I cannot believe that you would do this to me and to kiss your ex mate only five steps away from where I was sitting in our shared bay makes no sense to me at all. I was waiting for you to return so that I could snuggle into your arms again. When I am in your arms snuggled into you I feel warm, safe and until this happened I felt loved by you too. Larten I just don't understand why you'd do this to me" I said this calmly even though I still had tears flowing down my face.**

 **"I can only apologise, I cannot change what I have done and nor can I turn back time to prevent myself from doing what I have already done but I do love you and that is the truth" Larten replied, he looked genuinely remorseful.**

 **"I have always believed that people do sometimes make genuine mistakes and I also believe that everybody deserves a second chance if they do make a genuine mistake, if they show remorse for it and if they try their best to put things right. I will not forget about this. It will take me a long time to heal from the emotional pain that I am feeling right now, that pain being caused by you and your actions tonight" I commented as yet more tears flowed from my eyes. I could barely look at Larten because I was feeling so hurt, angry and lost.**

 **"Seeing you sitting there crying makes me realise exactly how much damage I have caused to you but more importantly to us as a couple. My actions tonight have been inexcusable and I do not deserve you, your love or your forgiveness. You are in all ways far too good for me" Larten testified, he remained on his knees the whole time that he was speaking to me.**

 **"You can stand up, you don't have to kneel down like a servant" I remarked, then Larten stood up and he sat next to me on our shared hammock. I moved over so that he was not too close to me for I didn't want to be near him as he had hurt me so badly.**

 **"How can I make this up to you?" Larten queried, "I owe you because of how I have treated you"**

 **"I don't know, right now I just need to think things through. I want to forgive you but I don't think I can, at least not straight away" I clarified as I removed all of my rings from my ring finger.**

 **"Please do not remove your rings, I was the one who placed them on your finger during our blessed mateship ceremony. Do they mean nothing to you?" Larten asked sadly.**

 **"Does your vow to stay faithful to me mean anything to you?" I retorted, before I continued to say "You have broken your vows so I have removed my rings. We cannot have a blessed mateship if you break the vows that we've made to one another"**

 **"Darling please do not do this to me, I love you" Larten pleaded with me.**

 **"If you loved me then the least you could do for me is stay faithful, I trusted you and now my trust is broken" I sobbed, I was very upset and mixed up.**

 **"I understand how you feel, I have caused this and now I must put things right" Larten admitted to me.**

 **"Larten I love you but how can I trust you?" I asked**

 **"I will have to prove myself to you, I will have to prove that my love for you is genuine and I hope in time that you will forgive this serious lack of judgement on my part" Larten concluded.**

 **"Yes, you will have to prove yourself and you'll have to prove to me that I can trust you, maybe in time I will wear your rings again but I cannot just forgive you and forget this so quickly" I declared.**

 **"May I kiss you?" Larten murmured quietly.**

 **"No, you may not. If I were to kiss you then there is a chance that I would taste Arra on your lips and I do not want to experience that" I pointed out to Larten, then I said "All I can smell upon your clothing is Arra. I do not mean that she smells bad or anything I just mean that you don't smell like you normally do. It is as though she has left her mark on you or something"**

 **"I shall change my clothes, I need to put on a clean cloak anyway" Larten mentioned to me.**

 **At this point Arra came into our bay, it was the first time that she had been out of her hammock since being burnt.**

 **"Arra, I do not wish to see you or speak to you at present. Please leave me alone" I proclaimed angrily.**

 **"I only came to offer my apology for my conduct, if not for you I would be dead. You saved my life and then I repay that debt by ruining your blessed mateship. I am selfish, stubburn and stupid. I have also made a very poor judgement call by kissing your blessed mate" Arra conceded ruefully.**

 **"I appreciate your admission of guilt and I also appreciate your apology but how can I ever trust Larten again when he is with you if I am not there?" I questioned.**

 **"What happened between us was my fault, I kissed Larten first. He then returned my kiss but we got carried away with the memories of the past and we ended up kissing each other far more intensely than I had anticipated. You walked in on us and caught us in our act of indescretion which was a bad mistake, it never should have happened" Arra admitted.**

 **"No, it should not have taken place. I have removed my rings and I have just been sitting here crying because it hurts that badly" I sobbed.**

 **"I know, I heard you and it made me feel sick. I have screwed up big time but it is not Larten's fault because I instigated it, it would not have happened if not for me" Arra explained calmly.**

 **"Thank you for being honest with me" I stated.**

 **"Larten, I have acted poorly. Can you forgive me?" Arra requested**

 **"We have both acted foolishly tonight, you were the instigator but I should have shown more self control. It is Sarah who needs to forgive us, we have no need to forgive each other" Larten advised.**

 **"Arra I accept your explanation and I accept your apology. Thank you for making the facts clear to me" I replied.**

 **"I shall leave you alone to discuss this matter further, it no longer has anything to do with me for I have said my piece" Arra contributed and then she left Larten and myself alone to talk.**

 **Larten left our medical bay and he went to change his clothing, he arrived about twenty minutes later wearing a white shirt, red trousers, a red cloak and no shoes but he had black socks on. Larten removed his cloak and he lay it down by his side. He was laying down in the hammock and I was still sitting up, then Larten sat up again.**

 **"I cannot seem to get comfortable at all" Larten complained.**

 **"Neither can I actually" I agreed,**

 **"Do you want your rings back?" Larten offered.**

 **"Only if you swear to never let anything like this happen again whatever the circumstances" I answered directly.**

 **"Sarah I swear on pain of death that I will never be unfaithful to you, nor will I allow others to lead me astray" Larten testified before he handed me my rings back.**

 **"Are you not going to put them on my finger like you did before?" I asked out of curiosity.**

 **"Would you like me to do that for you?" Larten replied. he sounded slightly nervous which was not like him at all.**

 **"These rings are meant to represent something, they mean nothing if I put them on my own finger myself" I answered, then I handed my rings back to Larten and he put each ring back on my ring finger until I was wearing all three of my rings.**

 **"By giving you these rings I vow to be forever loving and faithful to you" Larten affirmed thereby reinstating his blessed mateship vows to me.**

 **"Larten I love you more than anything, I cannot bare to think of my life without you in it" I revealed.**

 **"I love you too, I would die for you if I had to because I love you that much" Larten reiterated, then he asked "Now may I kiss you?"**

 **"Yes, you may kiss me seeing as you are my blessed mate after all" I confirmed.**

 **Larten kissed my lips softly, then I returned his kiss but mine was filled with lust and desire because I was in love with my blessed mate and my kiss was meant to prove that fact.**

 **I was not planning to forgive Larten straight away because he had hurt me in a way that had made me cry silently for hours. Wet, salty tears had ran down my cheeks without stopping and I was a mess. After I had spoken with Arra she had admitted to me that she was the instigator and as such she was responsible for leading Larten astray by kissing him first. Arra had a frank chat with me and after she had said her piece I decided that I could not hold Larten entirely to blame, he had made a mistake but it was one which Arra and he had both regretted making.**

 **I sat on the medical hammock with Larten and we soon found ourselves lost in each other, I was incomplete without Larten in my life because he was my missing piece. Larten did not like being away from me for too long either because he did actually love me and when he saw me crying because of him it hit him harder than I expected, we had become blessed mates for a reason and I did not want to end my blessed mateship because of Larten's mistake.**

 **We had to try and bond with each other again because normally we were very close, in fact whenever we could be together we would be together to the point where we were almost inseperable. I think that we were still very much in love with each other but the initial honeymoon period of our blessed mateship had faded somewhat.**

 **Bonding with each other was awkward, I had never really known what to do or what to say and Larten wasn't really a bonding kind of vampire either, he didn't do romance as such but he was sweet. At least when we were alone Larten found it easier to express his feelings for me. Larten would tell me when we were in the privacy of our quarters how much he loved me and how my eyes would shine every time I looked at him along with other slushy stuff like that.**

 **The physical side of our relationship was reasonable, I mean we would try our best to snuggle up to each other whenever we could and we tried to make love to each other frequently too, not just because Larten was a good lover but because we liked being intimate with one another and even after all these years whenever Larten kisses me it still makes my head spin and I feel as though I am floating.**

 **After a while of talking things through and several kisses I was eventually persuaded to settle down into Larten's arms once more, I allowed him to cuddle up with me in our medical bay hammock under his cloak which became like a second blanket. We stayed like this for a long time sharing warmth and talking quietly to each other about our feelings, sometimes we would act a little bit naughty under the blanket and the cloak but we never took it too far and we made hardly any noise at all, just the occasional sigh or rustle of clothing but that was it. Larten never did anything that would have made me scream or cry out for more because of where we were but he made me breathe slightly faster sometimes when he touched me in certain places. He gave me just enough pleasure to satisfy me but not enough to tip me over the edge, I did the same to him of course.**

 **Larten would run his hands between my legs and he would sometimes touch my sensitive area lightly, he would make me moist but not really wet. Sometimes Larten would just lick my sensitive area but he wouldn't do it long enough to make me scream, he'd stop just as I was beginning to shake or he'd stop when I held onto him a bit tighter as that was my sign to him that I was about to explode if he didn't stop pleasuring me at that moment.**

 **Sometimes Larten would kiss me deeply enough so that I wouldn't be able to make any noise, then as he was kissing me he'd rub my sweet spot to the point where I was wet and his finger was gliding along it like a dream. That would also stimulate me but because of the kissing I just writhed around in ecstasy under the blanket but I was silent, I mean you can't scream if you've got your tongue down somebody's throat can you?**

 **I couldn't wait to get back to our shared quarters and back into our regular routine, I missed our coffin and I missed sitting by the fire in the armchairs that we had.**

 **Seba Nile came to visit us and he couldn't have picked a worse time to visit, we were in the middle of kissing each other when we heard a familiar cough which told us of Seba's presence in our medical bay.**

 **"Excuse us, we were just um talking" Larten said awkwardly.**

 **"I saw what you were doing and talking had nothing to do with it. In my many years here as quartermaster I have seen a great many more worse things than two mated vampires kissing" Seba replied, I just sat there blushing and Larten's throat was a deep red colour.**

 **"How can we help you?" I asked Seba.**

 **"Oh I do not require any help I just came to see you both, also we have decided via a vote that the Halls of Sport will indeed be moved to the new, bigger venue that was suggested. Work will begin tomorrow" Seba told us.**

 **"Well that is good, at least it will not be long before we have our entertainment centre back" I remarked.**

 **"No, it will not be long. At least nobody was killed in the fire" Seba added, then he commented "I suppose that the annual Bars tournament will have to be postponed or cancelled"**

 **"It will be postponed most likely but I will not cancel it unless I have no other option" I reassured Seba.**

 **"Well we will try to get everything rebuilt but we lost a lot of equipment and weapons in that fire so everything will have to be made again from scratch" Seba answered gloomily,**

 **"Do not worry about it, I am sure that everything will work out for the best. Larten and I will be discharged soon and then we shall be helping to rebuild everything alongside you" I replied.**

 **"I hope so, have you healed up OK?" Seba asked us.**

 **"I am nearly back to how I was but I will have some minor scarring, Larten will also have some scarring but apart from that we will be ok I think" I disclosed.**

 **"Well, I shall leave you two to get some sleep now. I have things to attend to oh and Larten if you must kiss your blessed mate then try not to do it in public too often" Seba said scoldingly before he looked at Larten and at myself as if we were in trouble or something.**

 **"I will try to follow your advice" Larten answered but I knew that as soon as Seba was out of earshot we would be kissing again and perhaps we would be doing even more than that!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Move

**The New Girl**

 **Chapter 10: The Big Move**

 **Larten and myself were released from the medical wing the following evening, to be honest the medic had checked our burns and they were all but gone. The skin had healed up and we had only a small amount of scarring where our burns had been. Arra had to remain in the medical wing because her chest still wasn't right, she had inhaled a lot of the black smoke when she was trapped so it wasn't surprising that she could not breathe properly.**

 **I was so glad to get back to our quarters and change my clothes, I wanted to have a proper wash as well. Now that my skin was healed up and my wrists longer needed bandaging I could dive under that waterfall and clean myself up, I needed to wash my hair the most because it was filthy.**

 **I got undressed, grabbed a towel and headed to the waterfalls. The water was icy cold like always but I didn't care, anything was better than being dirty, smelly and itchy. Larten joined me in the waterfall as he too wanted to wash himself.**

 **After we had washed ourselves properly we went and grabbed some food, the medical wing choices were limited to say the least. The food in the main hall was much better, for one thing it was fresh and although bat broth was not my favourite thing it was warm and I ate two bowlfuls of it before I moved onto eating rabbit off of a stick which I loved. The fresh berries were plentiful at this time of year and we had nuts as well so I was not going to starve anytime soon.**

 **I saw Gavnur and Kate sitting together, they were sharing a venison leg between the two of them or at least that is what it looked like to me from where I was sitting. I went to get one too, I was really hungry and there seemed to be enough to go around now that the council had disbanded for another twelve years.**

 **After I had stuffed myself silly on meat and fruit I couldn't move because I was so full up but I knew that I needed to eat a decent meal so I did and Larten ate loads too, he washed his food down with a big jug of ale but I didn't like ale personally. I was drinking cider that was made from mixed fruits instead and it wasn't half bad either. It was refreshing but it was not very strong so I could drink quite a bit of it without feeling sick or getting drunk.**

 **After Larten and I had finished our meal we went back to our quarters, I was tired and I wished to spend some alone time with my blessed mate before we had to start work on the project that was known publicly as "the big move". The Princes had called the project "the big move" because we were abandoning the old Halls of Sport and we were moving to a much bigger venue, hence the title of "the big move" was used in relation to this project.**

 **I had the task of drawing up plans to rebuild the Bars , I wanted to make them more impressive than before and Arra had decided to help me with the designs. The basics were the same except these Bars would be higher off the ground than the old set and the planks would be thicker, but further apart. This increased the risks involved when it came to duelling but Arra and I were seasoned duellists and we could handle the changes.**

 **We understood too that not everybody was ready for the new and improved Bars which we nicknamed the "Master Bars" so we designed a second set of Bars that were almost identical to the set that we had installed originally with the exception of using thicker planks, this was the set of Bars where sparring matches and practice would take place.**

 **The Master Bars were off limits to all those vampires who were not ready for them, so newbies and half vampires were not permitted to duel on the Master Bars, they could however go and stand on them alone or with their mentors if they wished to feel what it was like to stand upon them for a moment.**

 **The tournament would use both sets of Bars depending upon the level of the match, the finals would take place upon the Master Bars except for the amateur duellists' final which would be on the second set of Bars. The amateur duellists were classed as any vampires who had not previously entered a Bars tournament and those who were only half blooded except for Prince Darren naturally.**

 **Arra and myself seemed to get on OK with one another, she was my former mentor but because of Larten we had always tolerated each other rather than actually being friends. When we had a task to do together we worked well as a team and we were very focused on it, we were always civil to one another for Larten's sake. However after Larten and I had jointly saved Arra's life she seemed much friendlier towards me, she knew that she owed me for saving her life and by saving her life I had earnt her respect.**

 **Arra thanked Larten and myself for saving her life at the last council meeting in front of all the Generals in attendance and the Princes too. We publicly shook hands and from then on Arra and I were closer than we had been before, I think she may have actually liked me as a friend a little bit!**

 **Larten and Arra were always going to be very close and I had accepted that fact, they had a very strong friendship and they were still bonded to each other in a platonic way. I did not mind at all, I wasn't a jealous type and besides I had Larten as my blessed mate so I had no reason to be jealous of anybody anyway.**

 **I know that Arra missed Larten being by her side and she missed not waking up next to him and Larten often spoke about her to me, he said only good things about her and when he mentioned her name his eyes shined a little bit, it was as though he still loved her but I believe that he loved Arra more as a sister than an actual lover now because I was his blessed mate.**

 **I noticed over the coming nights that Gavnur and Kate seemed to be rather close to each other, they were now sharing quarters and the way Kate looked at him made me believe that they had agreed upon a mateship term. I was happy for them because they were good together and they suited each other nicely.**

 **A few nights after we had begun our extensive project Kate came over to where I was sitting because she wished to speak with me,**

 **"Sarah, Gavnur and I are discussing an initial trial mateship term. Do you think that it is a good idea?" Kate asked me.**

 **"If Gavnur makes you happy and if you love him then why shouldn't you become his mate? He will be a good lover to you and he'll treat you well" I replied,**

 **"I know that, it is just he used to be with my mum so going from mother to daughter is weird. Also I'm still only 14, I do not think that I am ready to give up my purity yet but if I become Gavnur's mate then he shall expect me to sleep with him won't he?" Kate queried.**

 **"I don't know, I'm not Gavnur. You should tell him about how you feel, he'll understand where you're coming from and he's a nice guy so he'd never force you to do anything that you do not wish to do" I explained.**

 **"OK, I'll speak with him later on" Kate answered and then we both went back to making new equipment for the new and improved Halls of Sport.**

 **After I had done my work for the evening I went and I had my dinner, I noticed that Gavnur was sitting alone and seeing as Larten was out hunting I went and I sat with him.**

 **"Hey Gavvy, I've missed you" I said cheerfully.**

 **"I've missed you too. You've been working hard, I've noticed the Bars are in construction now" Gavnur remarked as he hugged me.**

 **"Oh yes the Bars and the Master Bars are well on their way to being completed and raised" I explained.**

 **"Master Bars?" Gavnur asked, he looked perplexed.**

 **"Oh Arra and I are building two sets of Bars, one set that will be like the original set and another higher, more dangerous set that we've named the Master Bars. On the Master Bars the planks are further apart, the drop is further to the ground and they are only for use by experienced vampires, half blooded vampires and those with no duelling knowledge are not allowed on the Master Bars with the exception of Prince Darren. They have been designed for the finals of the tournament and so that Arra and myself can make our duels against each other more fun" I explained.**

 **"I will try them out when they are ready for use" Gavnur smiled.**

 **"Well don't say I didn't warn you, the Master Bars will be the toughest thing you've faced apart from the Trials" I replied.**

 **"Oh give over, I'll be fine" Gavnur said, he sounded a bit cocky now.**

 **"Well we shall see when the Master Bars have been completed and tested out" I replied, I didn't doubt Gavnur's abilities in general but duelling was not one of his strong points, he could duel quite well but quite well isn't good enough for the Master Bars.**

 **"So how are you and Kate getting on?" I asked,**

 **"Fine, she's a great assistant because she is always working hard and she learns quickly" Gavnur told me.**

 **"Kate has been chatting with me recently about you and her becoming mates, she is a little bit scared because she says isn't ready to give up her purity as she is still only 14" I explained calmly.**

 **Gavnur didn't say anything for a while, he sat there thinking about what I had said.**

 **"I understand, I wondered why Kate was acting oddly around me. If she is afraid then I won't do anything that she isn't comfortable with" Gavnur whispered to me quietly.**

 **"That is what I said to her that you would be like, I told her to talk to you about her feelings" I replied, "Kate also thinks that its strange to mate with you because you used to mate with her mother" I added.**

 **"Kate has a point, maybe we shouldn't mate after all" Gavnur sighed glumly.**

 **"Just wait and see what happens, maybe Kate will come around to the idea but for now just let her be herself, she also needs to focus upon learning the ways of our great clan" I remarked.**

 **"Yes, I agree" Gavnur concurred.**

 **"Well then just continue to be her mentor and love her but from a distance, don't push her into anything and give her no reason not to trust you" I responded, then I said "Larten and I are getting on OK but we did have a major fall out when we were in the medical wing"**

 **"I know, I heard all about it. At least you have sorted it out because I feel like Larten and yourself make a very good couple" Gavnur teased,**

 **"I should hope that we make a good couple, we have been together for a long time and we intend to stay together too" I commented.**

 **"You two belong together" Gavnur said honestly,**

 **"Aww" I smiled, then I continued "You are sweet to say such things"**

 **"It is the truth, you and Larten are unbreakable. That is why you became blessed mates" Gavnur stated.**

 **"Yes, we fell in love with one another and we are still in love with each other" I sighed happily, just thinking about Larten made me feel all gooey inside.**

 **"That is good to know, I was always hoping that Larten would take a mate like you. You are kind and calm, you don't brag about him and you don't expect him to provide for you either. Arra used to ask Larten for all kinds of stuff but you don't. You seem to provide for yourself so your relationship is much more equal and the way you look at each other tells me how much that you love Larten, it is plain for all to see" Gavnur revealed to me.**

 **"I agree, Larten and I are perfect for each other and I do love him deeply. I love him more than words can express" I replied truthfully.**

 **"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes when you speak about him" Gavnur said,**

 **"Speak about who exactly?" Came a reply from a familiar voice.**

 **"Oh hello Larten, we were just saying that your relationship with Sarah is good and I said that you and she belong together" Gavnur explained quickly, he was blushing now.**

 **"Yes, I was just telling Gavnur how much you mean to me" I added, I was blushing a bit too.**

 **"I think that my blessed mate and I suit each other very well and between you and I Gavnur Purl I love Sarah very much, she is my blessed mate for a reason and I could not imagine being with anybody else" Larten said as he hugged me and planted a kiss upon my forehead and then another kiss on my lips.**

 **"Larten you are one in a million. How did I get so lucky?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Larten's neck and kissed him back with passion after hearing what he said to Gavnur about me.**

 **The kiss lasted several minutes and I knew that we were probably being watched but I didn't mind, there was no law against two blessed mates or even two mates being affectionate towards each other in public however it was advised to be kept to a minimum.**

 **Larten held me close to him even after we had stopped kissing and we just stood there in each other's embrace for we hadn't seen each other in a while and hugs are always nice.**

 **After Larten and I left the hall we went to assist with the building work, we had the wrestling ring to make and place and I had to continue nailing planks of wood together which would form the Bars and the Master Bars when they were attached to the wooden frames that would hold the Bars in place whilst we duelled upon them.**

 **I didn't mind building at all, in fact hammering nails into wood was an ideal way to get rid of any stress I had. I just pretended that the head of the nail was a vampaneze that I was beating to a pulp.**

 **Within two weeks of work the frame for the Bars and the frame for the Master Bars had been made and placed into the new hall of sport as we were only having one much larger hall now instead of three. I tied the planks in place with rope initially until I hammered the nails into the frames to hold the planks in place, I had to stand on each plank and test it to see that it would take my weight. I also had a much heavier General stand on the planks just to see if it took their weight as well as mine and the planks stayed in place nicely.**

 **I was happy with my work and when Arra checked out what I had done she seemed happy with my progress. One set of Bars was completely built, it just needed to be finished and varnished to make it look nice and the Master Bars were up but I had to add a few more planks in certain places before they were ready for use. We did not want too many planks but we had to have enough to fill the frame or the Master Bars wouldn't have anywhere higher to jump onto or off of during a duel.**

 **I was hoping to test out our new and improved Bars soon. They had been designed with duellists in mind, the old ones had been roughly knocked together but these new ones used much better wood and stronger nails. I even used wood glue in addition to nails so that these Bars would not snap or collapse whilst they were in use.**

 **We held the Bars Tournement a few weeks later when everything was completely finished, our new Hall of Sport had extra spectator seats and it really was massive, I remember stepping upon the Master Bars for the first time for a duel and I actually felt nervous about duelling up so high but there was a fantastic prize on offer and I couldn't resist.**

 **Everybody came to cheer me on, I could hear their cries of support and I knew that I was going to win, I could feel it inside myself because it was my** _ **destiny to win...**_ **I won the duel and the hall erupted in cheering from every corner of the spectator seats. I stood on the Master Bars and I twirled my stave around in victory as I always did when I won a duel.**

 **I jumped down and landed on all fours, the bones in my hands and feet absorbed the shock of landing as they were super strong. No human would be able to get up onto the Master Bars let alone hop off of them like I did as if they were only on a small step.**

 **Larten had watched the duel and so had Arra, they had cheered for me the loudest along with Gavnur and Prince Darren, all four of us were really close and nothing ever came between us or the bond that we had with each other...**


	11. Epilogue:

**The New Girl**

 **Epilogue**

 **Gavnur decided not to take Kate as his mate after all and Kate has found herself a mate whom she has fallen in love with, they live here in the mountain and by all accounts they are happy together.**

 **The Bars Tournement went well, in fact I am now the reigning Bars Champion after a long drawn out fight against Prince Mika Ver Leth, I won the duel and I claimed my trophy for doing so along with the title of Bars Champion which I still hold to this night.**

 **Larten and I are still together and we also reside in the mountain, we have the odd disagreement but name me one couple who doesn't fight from time to time. We still love each other very much and that is all that matters to us.**

 **Everything is great here and we live peacefully, our deal with the vampaneze is still in effect and so far they have left us alone providing that we do not interfere with them either, my life is perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way...**

 **Vampires are awesome!**

 **The End**


End file.
